gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gloomy Woods
Gloomy Woods is a major location in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. It is located north of Twinsy Tropics and south of Mt. Brrr. Layout Gloomy Woods, during the first visit, is mainly a forest-themed with any trees and plant life around. There are also rivers and large, colorful mushrooms around. However, during the second visit to Gloomy Woods later in the game, the setting becomes more errie and haunted with everything in a darker tone. History Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario, and Starlow all venture through Gloomy Woods in order to reach Mt. Brrr to rescue Princess Peach and Paper Princess Peach. However, their journey is halted by Paper Kamek who uses his magic to leave large piles of paper trash in the way blocking off the heroes path. Fortunately for them, they find a Wiggler nearby who agrees to help but needs to be fed with berries first. After getting the berries, the Wiggler knocks away the trash but soon gets hungry again and wants a larger berry that a Yoshi has. The Marios and Luigi managed to beat the speedy Yoshi in a race and obtain the large berry feeding it to a pleased Wiggler. The Wiggler gets rid of the last of the trash and the heroes head on. Now, there is a large electrified gate blocking the way and the Wiggler says he cannot destroy it due to the certain risk of being shocked. The Marios and Luigi managed to destroy the gate themselves and the Wiggler heads on forward running into Paper Kamek. However, Paper Kamek manages to cast a spell on Wiggler making him believe the Marios and Luigi are the ones responsible for the trash and engauges them in battle. The heroes come out victorious with Paper Kamek leaving with bruises and Wiggler coming back to normal. Soon, Wiggler transforms into Flutter and gives the heroes a ride to Mt. Brrr. Later in the game, the heroes must head through Gloomy Woods again to reach Mt. Brrr to get into Neo Bowser Castle. However, the heroes all notice that the forest is much more errie than before (much to Luigi's dismay) but decide to press on. Unfortunately, the heroes soon run into King Boo and Mario and Paper Mario are taken away while a scared Luigi is off to fend for himself. Luigi is left in a terrified state but soon finds Starlow who manages to will Luigi into heading out and finding the Marios. After sneaking past some Boos, Luigi reunites with Mario and the two brothers set out to find Paper Mario. They eventually find him on the other side of the river and must work their way around to find him. They finally reach Paper Mario but Mario and Luigi suspect something. They quickly turn around to find King Boo posing as Paper Mario and soon fight him. After the battle, King Boo disappears and Paper Mario finally reunites with the group. With that said, the heroes eventually run into Flutter again who takes them out of Gloomy Woods and to Mt. Brrr. Other Enemies First Visit *Monty Moles *Spear Guys *Ninjis Second Visit *Boos *Monty Moles *Shiny Boos Bosses *Wiggler (first visit) *King Boo (second visit) Trivia *Gloomy Woods is a reference to the other haunted forests from past Mario RPG games: **Forever Forest from Paper Mario. **Twilight Trail from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. **Toadwood Forest from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *Gloomy Woods is the only location in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam that changes settings during the later visit in the game. Category:Locations in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Forest-themed Category:Haunted-themed